The Devil's Game
by everything.or.nothing
Summary: She was gonna do it, she really will. What? You don't believe her? That's nonsense. Watch and learn, fella's!


**The Devil's Game**

**Disclaimer****: I Do Not Own Pokémon.**

_**Dedicated To My Muse.**_

* * *

><p>Today seemed like a good day, a <em>very<em> good day. The sun was shining, Pidgey's were chirping, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Lyra couldn't help but whistle an up-beat tune as she skipped into Blackthorn City, her healthy Chikorita happily bouncing along at her side.

It had been a couple weeks after the Indigo League and she was just finally glad it was over! Really, the attention was ultimately killing her with embarrassment. Lyra was still in shock that she won, considering that her boggling head was still lingering on the memory of a certain red haired rival.

The confrontation she had with him was still the same as always: 'only power was important in Pokémon' and whatnot. But it was what he had said after she defeated him just outside of Victory Road that bothered her the most. It was like she brutally crushed his inner demons, but made him realize the most important thing in Pokémon.

_'Is it- is it really true? That...love and compassion is the sole purpose of training your Pokémon? I- I can't believe it...'_

Then he left, walked right passed her without even saying a simple goodbye. Now, she knew that she was always an up-beat, cheery kind of girl, but watching him leave like that really did not settle easy on her innocent heart.

Lyra suddenly blushed and her lips quivered a little as she realized how false her thoughts were.

Well, maybe she wasn't_ that_ innocent, but she was sixteen, and...still-had-a-crush-on-her-supposed-rival kinda thingy goin' on, and was a teenage girl with the closest person she had contact with being a very cute guy, and...

Lyra just stopped her thoughts right there as she covered her face in embarrassment, her Chikorita snickering at her.

"What's so funny, Chi-Chi?" she asked her Pokémon accusingly.

Chikorita decided to change the topic after seeing the playful glare her master sent her way.

"Chi chi, Chikorita."

All signs of embarrassment left her person as she stuck her pointer finger in the air, effectively remembering why she was here.

"Oh, that's right, that certainly is correct!" she exclaimed happily as she reached for her bag, pulling out a red and white spherical object before pressing the little button in the middle.

"Come on out, Mimi. Join this fun little search party!"

Once the red beam of light disappeared, the white figure morphed into the cute Pokémon known as Marill.

"Marill!" she yelled in glee as she jumped onto Lyra's hat, but then gave her master a questioning look. Why was she called out?

"Oh yes, here's my amazing plan. Yes-sir-y this is gonna be so much fun!"

Lyra knew where he was, she had seen him before, and she couldn't help but feel elated at her rival's accomplishments. He had really taken her words to heart, and was slowly starting to treat his Pokémon better. This touched Lyra in such a way, her love for him only grew more...

She was going to find Silver, one way or another!

_**SOuLSiLvEr**_

Silver really thought they were having a good day today. His Pokémon's training was coming along very well, and the conditions in Dragon's Den had the perfect effect on his Feraligatr.

He somewhat sighed as he awkwardly patted his Feraligatr's head as a sign of his affection and thanks before calling him back into the once stolen poke ball.

It was hard, but he was getting there. He decided that the preppy little girl's words were right if his method didn't work, and, what the hell, why shouldn't he give it a go?

It seems to be working.

Keeping an indifferent look on his face along with his infamous 'whatever' frown, he left the opening of the cave, passing wordlessly by the Blackthorn Gym Leader.

Yeah, he changed for the sake of his Pokémon, but that didn't mean he had to be..._nice_ with people.

Hearing a frustrated growl come from the dragon trainers lips, Silver couldn't help but smirk as he thought of a certain annoying girl that was the complete polar opposite of the woman following behind him, still growling in anger.

He walked right out of the cave and into the unforgiving sunlight, momentarily blinding him as he cursed. Great. No clouds. Maybe that's why he's only happy training in a cave.

"Hey there, friend!" a loud cheery voice suddenly yelled out to him.

_'Speak of the devil...'_

He slowly turned around to the tiny woman he knew all too well, but suddenly stumbled back in shock when he realized how close they were. She was right in his face for Lugia's sake!

Silver quickly got his emotions under control as he looked over at the smiling girl who stared at him with excitement in her eyes.

_'This is not worth my time right now, and I was in such a happy mood...'_

"What do you want?" he asked with a clearly annoyed expression.

Lyra's mouth slightly dropped away from her smile as she studied his features, accessing all of his emotions displayed.

Fine, if he wanted to play the hard way...

"Well..." she started as she looked up at him, slightly swaying on her feet to annoy him, "I have an interesting...offer for you, Silver."

She tried to keep a straight face, but she couldn't help but smirk slightly at his slightly curious, but obviously still annoyed face, somewhat prompting her to continue.

"I have a...test for you." Lyra continued, trying to get him intrigued so he wouldn't discover her true intentions. "It will test your patience."

_'…and let me see behind your mask...'_

"Explain, please." Silver said after a while. Wait, why was he wasting his time with her? This is insane.

"Ok...basically we have to stare at each other, straight in each other's face, unmovingly with a serious face and see who can last the longest."

Silver looked at her inquisitively. "What is this, exactly?"

Lyra looked up at him, happily taking this as a sign that he already agreed with her. "Oh, it's called the serious face game!" she perkily replied, and then shock covered her face as she clamped her mouth shut with both her hands. She slipped up.

She said the word 'game'.

"No." he instantly replied, turning to walk away. He wasted enough time here.

"Wait!" Lyra called out to him, walking fast to catch up with him. "Please? I'm so bored!"

He ignored her.

Fine, if he still wanted to play like that...

She walked up and wrapped her arms around his right one, effectively making him stop and look down at her. Perfect.

"Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top! And sprinkles if you wan' em!" she begged him with the best pout-y face she could give him. "I promise it'll be fun!"

Silver paused momentarily as he caught her deep, doe-brown eyes, suddenly finding her baby pout irresistible and...sexy?

What the hell?

He let out a drawled out sigh. "Fine." he replied while turning his head away from her face, making it seem like he was annoyed, but he really needed to stop looking at her pretty little pout before he lost his self-control to the hormones! Plus, he didn't want her to see him blushing...

Her face brightened up beautifully fairly quickly as she bounced happily up and down, just reaching his chin as he looked down at her in amazement. How the hell did she have all that energy?

He let her drag him to the side of the cave entrance for a somewhat quiet place so they could focus. She immediately sat him down and sat herself directly in front of him as she got into a focused stance.

"Ready...GO!" she announced as she started to look straight into his eyes with an emotionless face.

Silver was slightly startled by her sudden insistence and controlling ways, but he had trained himself enough to completely hide this emotion under his indifferent look as he started to stare into her chocolate eyes.

Silver felt very uncomfortable, but was not about to let this girl win over him again! He just kept looking deeply into her eyes, not knowing what to do, but think as he was suddenly hypnotized in her piercing gaze. Wait, how did he even get into this mess? How was she controlling him like this? How can this normally cheery girl keep such a serious face on? These questions, and many more, kept swirling around his obviously unstable mind, but he simply decided that he liked her face better when it was showing its normal cheeriness and up-best, careless attitude. That's what he liked and envied about her. How can someone possibly be that damn cheerful and perky all the time? It was so annoying, but in this uncomfortable atmosphere, watching this emotionless face of a girl he couldn't recognize anymore made him think of why it had annoyed him in the first place. All she really wanted to do was bring happiness into his life, why was he refusing?

After knowing her for six and a half years, on and off, of course, he knew her pretty well. He suddenly looked deeper into her hypnotizing eyes and saw, surprisingly, all her emotions. This shocked him, and then frightened him. Wow, another surprise. What was going on with him? What was this girl doing to him?

Wait, what was her name?

He'll admit it now, he couldn't deny it anymore. This tiny, beautiful brunette has captured him in her little trap.

And, oh, how he didn't like that one bit.

Lyra mentally frowned as she noticed the quick flash of emotions that ran through his beautiful ruby gaze. One of curiosity, wonderment, admiration, shock, surprise, confusion, anger, and then... acceptance? Acceptance of what?

To be honest, she had never seen most of those emotions ever cross his face, much less all at once, but then realized this was her doing, and mentally replaced her smile again.

She quietly tapped her right index finger in front of her two anxious Pokémon, and she heard them quietly scurry into action. This all happened unnoticed by a certain, distracted, handsome young man. Lyra could barely contain her blush of embarrassment as she continued to look into his piercing eyes.

Oh, how innocent she really is.

Silver couldn't believe how bad he just got played by this seemingly innocent looking girl. If he could see her emotions and feelings, then she could see his just as plain as day and night! What an evil trick. She was just acting so...so...incredibly devious, using her innocent looks to get him into her evil trap. That devil-

His thoughts were suddenly cut off as he noticed movement from the corner of his eye. A giant green leaf was sticking out above one of the girl's shoulders while a zigzagging tail with a blue sphere stuck out from behind the other. They slowly started rising, revealing their identities as her Chikorita and Marill, making incredibly stupid faces as they looked straight at him, obviously trying to commit a comical act to make him break his focused, composed facial features.

Oh. So now she was playing dirty. She really was the devil in disguise.

Lyra mentally cheered herself on as she saw that her distraction worked perfectly. Now to pull off her signature move that should set this 'little crush' into motion.

Silver mentally scoffed at her playful antics, not going to easily give in just like that_. 'If anything you would fall to her beautiful face...'_ he teased himself.

His mind suddenly ran cold and empty.

Okay. He has officially gone crazy.

Silver suddenly felt a tingling sensation go up from his leg and up his spine. He almost looked down out of instinct but stopped himself. He wasn't going to let a little insignificant thing like grass break his focus.

What he didn't know was that he already lost that long ago as he became entranced from his thoughts to the tingling sensation on his leg.

He was brought back to focus when he noticed movement from his eyes, only to look up and see the girl smirk right at him, her gaze turning into a sexy gaze filled with mischief.

Silver soon realized that this little game had been done and over a long time ago

He looked down only to notice the delicate fingers of Lyra gently but swiftly climbing his right leg, then stopping dangerously close to his upper thigh, making him not notice how she was slowly leaning towards him.

Silver still watched her tiny, delicate hand in some sort if trance as it sped up again, running up his roughly toned abs hidden behind his black and red coat.

Her fingers slowly made it up his arm, around his shoulder, then turning it so the back of her hand slid softly across his cheek.

Silver unknowingly closed his eyes in complete contentment.

Lyra leaned in so her cheek almost rested on his, then whispered into his ear in the most seductive voice he had ever heard.

"I win."

POKE!

"Arg!" Silver yelled out in shock and surprise as he was brought out of his painful haze by the tickling sensation that ran up his left side.

He ended up jumping back, having his hands reach behind him to catch his fall as he looked at this seemingly innocent girl in amazement.

Lyra jumped up as fast as she could and giggled, unable to hold it in as she started to run away as fast as her 4'11" height could carry her, passing a stunned-into-silence Silver. The adrenaline started to pump through her veins as she noticed the menacing look he gave her.

She let out a scream as he jumped up in a flash, coming right at her.

_'Curse this devil of a girl!'_ Silver shouted in his mind. He had been horribly tricked and twisted badly. He was not leaving until he got his full revenge.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN<span>: _Flames Accepted._**


End file.
